The Legend of Zelda: Unchained
by TheChargingRhino
Summary: 200 years have passed since the events of The Raven Saga. All is thought to be well. But what if the Hero of Hyrule was different? What if something was wrong with him? What if the Heir of the Forester Clan was autistic? This is his story, of how the old legends remade him into someone else...Someone who was destined to save the world...This, is The Legend of Zelda: Unchained.
1. Prologue- Storytime

Prologue: Storytime

You know the legends, don't you? About the Hero of Hyrule? Yes, I believe you do. About two hundred years ago, one such lad took up the legendary sword, Demonslayer, and set out on a quest to save his homeland from an approaching evil. He went on many adventures, made many friends, and earned the title of Hero of Magic. But what no one would think about was the future...this, is the tale of one of his future ancestors. Who, by a cruel twist of fate, turned out to be dependent on others since birth, until one fateful night...this, is his story, of how Alexander rose up, and, against all odds, overcame his weakness. At the same time, saving Hyrule as well.

Our story begins in the quaint little village of Ordon, in the Faron region of Hyrule, in the year of 2216. Inside what could very well be the largest house in Ordon Village, a young mother was in labor.

Her husband, George Forester, waited anxiously outside the room. He paced back and forth through the house, worrying to no end.

At long last, his wife's screams stopped. The door opened and the midwife rushed over to him, tears running down her cheeks. "What is it?" "...You have a son…" He swayed a bit, then he found himself running. "Say no more!"

Della and George named him Link, after the Hero. They decided to call him Alexander until he reach the age of ten. What they didn't plan on was keeping the name for a long time.

But then, they noticed little Alex was slower than the other children around his age. Curious, they took him to a doctor, who told them grave news: Alex Forester was autistic. And that, is where our tale begins.15 years later, in fact.


	2. Chapter 1- Simple, Yet Complicated

Chapter 1- Simple, Yet Complicated

He felt as if a war was raging inside of his head. Actually, it felt too small. He had felt like this for as long as he could remember, which was for 16 years.

It wasn't _his_ fact something went wrong, either. Not at all. But that stuff happened _all_ the time.

Right now, at least he could talk. Some.

He sat in a wheelchair, staring towards a window. "Alex?" His mother's voice came through to him, taking the pain with it. Della Forester, head woman of the family, stood in the doorway to his room. She smiled down at him, and walked over to him.

She then knelt down in front of him. "...If only your ancestors could see you now..." _...Ancestors?_ Then, something clicked. The pain lessened, and he could look directly at his mother for the first time in...What, years? "...Alex?" Then, he _spoke_. "...Tell me...about them..." His mother raised her hands to her face. "...Oh my...Y-yes..." Della walked over to a bookcase, which had many colored books on it. Most were on history, because Alex simply _loved_ history. He couldn't get enough of it.

She then pulled out a book that was a dark green, faded over time; that had the symbol of his country, the Triforce, embedded into the cover. "...Do you know what this book is?" He knew. Knew like the back of his hand. "...Book of Mudora..." "...That's right...now..." His mother came over and pushed his chair over to his bed.

She helped him get into it, then tucked the covers tightly around him. She then pulled up an armchair and sat down in it. "...Which Hero shall we hear about tonight?" He had heard _so_ many. Twilight, Trains, Winds, Sky, Time, The Betrayed One. But there was one that he had _always_ wanted to hear. "...Magic..." His mother grinned down at him. "...Why, of course...Now...let's see here..."

 _Link Derek Forester lived around two hundred years ago. He was known by many titles, but the one he grew into was The Hero of Magic._

 _He was a Time-Traveler, having helped many of his past and future ancestors with their quests. He also traveled to many worlds, such as, but not limited to: Chima, Middle-Earth, Analgesia, Corneria, and many others._

 _The legendary Blade of Evil's Bane, otherwise known as Demonslayer, Cataclysms' Bane, and the Master Sword, was seen in a new light during his time as a Hero. Some say that it changed forever. More recent Heroes have documented in their journals about the sword's increasing power..._

 _Derek, as he was called in his later years, was also a Wizard. One of the best, even. He worked for the Ministry of Magic for some time, in the Department of Shape-Shifters. Quite fitting, for he was also an Animagus._

 _Derek also had many friends during his life span. Lauren Gets, who was the last Magic-Person to wield the timeless blade, Dragon's Fire, eventually married Benjamin Gets, yet another one of his friends. Another one of his friends was the now-renowned Draco Malfroy, who invented a way for all of Magic-Kind to use spell with their hands or minds._

 _Another friend, Rambi Qalye, became Minster of Magic for some time. Under his rule, he brought back many things that the notorious Cornelius Fudge had taken away from the Ministry. For the list of what was brought back, please see the book, The Day of Reformation, by Rita Skeeter (_ She's still alive!) _._

Alex felt as there was more to this Hero's life. But what his mother had read to him was what was in the book. Maybe, just maybe if he could get contact with someone that knew him...No. He had lived over 200 years ago, anyone that knew him must have died by now. Perhaps one of the living relatives could tell him more.

His mother had left his room some time ago, but he couldn't sleep. Thoughts were racing through his head. _...I felt...free._ As he realized this, a thought came to him, one he'd never thought he'd have. _...What if I wasn't meant to be trapped? But free?_ Then, a sudden warmth flowed through him. The pain had vanished. All of it.


	3. Chapter 2- Renewed Linkage

Chapter 2- Renewed Linkage

Something of an explosion rocked the Forester Estate. Della and George slept right through it, but not Alex.

His left hand was _glowing_. He was sitting up on his own, his left hand in his right, staring down at what was making the room shine. _...Courage..._ There is was. The Triforce of Courage. On his left hand. The Goddesses had Chosen him. And then, he felt like he was flying.

He had to get out of his room. Of course, he now saw everything in a new light. Something had happened to him. Nothing less than a miracle.

He was standing now, unaided. He found that he could walk around as well. After a few minutes of walking around his room, Alex noticed something. It was a harp, on a stand, and it was located on a dusty dresser. Curious, he walked over to the harp and picked it up. It felt right to him.

Then the house shook. Unnerved, he set the harp in the crook in his right arm and with his left hand, he strummed the harp. A few seconds later, he found himself playing a song that had been woven into the history of his country: The Ballad of The Goddess. Seconds later, he felt himself drawn into another world.

 _...Hero...my son...at last you have awakened..._ Alex found himself standing in an open field. Far to the north of him stood a massive structure: the ancient house of the Royal Family, Hyrule Castle. "Alex." He turned. Standing a few feet away from him was a young woman, clothed in a blue linen dress. He knew who she was, but it didn't make any sense. She had been worse off than him. "...Zelda?" He was shocked at how easy it was to speak, now. It took no thought. His voice was...pleasant to listen to, yes, it fitted him well.

"When you played that song...I just had to join you." Zelda was standing in front of him now, looking up at him. _...Am I really this tall?_ "...How did you know..." The Princess of Hyrule shook her head. "Please tell me you heard the legends..." "Of course." "Then you should know that the Hero and the Queen could know when something happened to the other, or they could speak in their minds. Just like you and I can..." Then Alex realized something. "...If I have Courage...then you must have...Wisdom?" Zelda nodded and held up her right hand. Her Triforce piece was on the lower left instead of right. And the top piece... "...Who wields Power now?" "...One of the Hansons." The Hansons were a notorious group of Warlocks that had lived in Hyrule for as long as there had been records. Time and time again, the Foresters and Vixens had fought with the Hansons, over land, or simple disputes. But what the other folk didn't know is that they fought for something more: The Triforce.

All knew the Legend of the Triforce. How could they not? For it was intertwined in the very essence of Hyrule itself. The Legend goes like this: The Three Goddesses, Din, Farore, and Nayru created the earth, bring life to its surface, when they were done, they left, and the spot where they left was the birthplace of the Triforce. The land in which the Triforce lay became known as the Sacred Land….

Peace came to Hyrule in waves...but when peace has been for so long... wars, wars must begin as well….

The wars were always for the Triforce. Good versus evil. Fortunately, no wars have been fought for 200 years, thanks to Derek's intervention at the right moment.

Alex was shocked to remember that the current Hanson Warlock was friends with him. And, then he was standing with him and Zelda. The man looked elated to see them. "At last! I knew you would get better some day! Look at you two! But enough of that." The robed man walked up to him. "You must go back...in your living room, in a picture frame, you shall find what is rightfully yours...the Harp you may keep...go now…" Alex only had time to wave to Zelda before his world turned white...


End file.
